


Neighbors

by Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Neighbors, Rottweiller mix, labrador retriever, sexual theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin/pseuds/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law's neighbor moves out and another moves in. This one, unlike the one before, is more considerate and seems to smile a lot. But turns out she's already in a realtionship that turned from good to bad. Will he be able to to help her and claim her as his own? <br/>Might be rated M later for abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first One Piece fanfic and I would like to say that I shall write a regular pirate fanfic, but for now, AU sounds less complicated. Please read and review, and I did my best to keep Law in character.

He didn't care about it. He never cared of why his neighbor was moving. He never talked to that annoying neighbor, well never started one to be more accurate. That same neighbor that had parties and loud music that was on all night, keeping him up. That same neighbor that made screams at all his girlfriends when they argued. God, he was so happy his neighbor was moving somewhere far far away.

And the day he found out he was having someone moving beside him, he only hoped that this one would have courtesy for other people. Law didn't get a look of the person when they moved in, and he couldn't care less. As long as they didn't annoy him, he was fine.

One afternoon day, he was reading a book about psychology. When he was at the middle of the page, he heard a knock from the door. Getting up, he put the book down on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a white haired, chocolate skinned woman.

"Yes?" He asked, waiting to hear who and why she's over there.

"Hi. I just moved here beside you and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Maverick Ice. And I know what you're thinking but no, Ice isn't a short or nickname. It means supreme goddess."

"I wasn't thinking that." Law said.

"Oh." She said. "Well it's just people always wonder when they learn my name. Guess you're not the same." She made a nervous grin while Law rose his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I can see that." He said, making a smirk. "Well miss Ice-ya, I'm Trafalgar D. Law."

"Is Law you're real name?"

He made a small nod. "Yes it is."

"Okay. Well, I have to go meet the other neighbors. It was nice meeting you Law."

"Same here." He replied.

She made a small smile as she turned around and walked away. Law closed the door and sat back down on his couch. This is great. His new neighbor isn't annoying. As he picked up and continued on his reading, his white dog, Bepo, came in running in. He got on the top of the couch and laid his head on Law's lap. Once again disturbing his reading. He moved one of his hands off the book and began stroking his dog's fur.

-o-

The next day, Law was in the dog park after having his dog by the door whimpering to get out. It's been awhile since he took Bepo to see other dogs. So why not today? He didn't have work till tomorrow so now was a good time.

The park was surrounded by a silver wired fence so no dogs could run off. There was a large pond and a dog course that you would see in a dog show.

Law sat down at the bench while Bepo did his thing and played with other dogs. He leaned back as he closed his eyes. He didn't have much alone time when he felt something wet on his hand. He opened his eyes, only to see some dog licking his hand.

He grumbled as he shouted, "SHOO!"

The dog ran off after that. Seriously, people need to train their dogs more. Before the raven could re-close his eyes, he saw something very familiar. There was a woman with a Komondor and what looked like to be a Rottweiler mix walking through the park. The woman looked over to his direction and also recognized him.

"Oi Law!" Ice came up to him. "I didn't know you would be here. Guess you have a dog."

"That's the only reason why I'd be here." He responded.

"Actually, there are people who go to dog parks without having a dog."

"Is that so?"

Ice nodded. "Yes. I was one of them since my brother were allergic to them. When I moved out, I decided to get one… well two."

"I see." He said. "What's their names?"

"Uh, this one is Buta *points to Komondor* and this is Syble. Syble's a Rottweiler German Shepard mix."

"I'm guessing Syble is female, correct?

"Yes."

"A female Rottweiler German Shepard mix. Agressive, isn't it?"

She shook her head then answered with, "I think it depends on how you raise it."

"But you can't argue that females dogs can be more agressive."

"Yeah. I'll give you that. But Syble is as sweet as a Great Dane." She bent down a little and scratched her dog's chin. "Aren't you girl." She cooed.

The slightly tanned man cracked a smile. Ice took the leashes off the collars to let her dogs run free.

"So anyway, what's your dog's name?"

"Bepo. He's a white Labrador retriever."

"Aww, I love Labradors. Where is he?" She started looking around the park.

"Playing with the other dogs."

"Alright."

"I can call him over."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to bother you." She said.

Almost out of nowhere, Law ended up saying, "Hmph, you're so much better that my old neighbor."

"You're old neighbor? Oh, you mean Kid. He was an old friend of mine. He got a job out of town, so he wanted to move closer to work."

"Oh." He only said.

"You was annoyed by Kid? I see what you mean though. He can be pretty loud while you're pretty quiet. Am I right?" She questioned.

"Why yes actually."

The white hair woman giggled a little. "Thought so. He said he once invited you to his party, but you refused."

"I don't like parites."

"I don't either much, but my friend keep pestering me to go. I'm social, but also anti-social. Kinda weird isn't it?"

"I don't think so."

"…you really don't talk much, do you?"

"No." He simply replied.

After a minute of silence Ice finally sat down in the bench. The silence though, see not to go away, so it just stayed that way. It got to the point where she wanted to start another conversation with the mysterious man.

"So, what do you work as?" She asked.

"I'm a surgeon at the hospital."

She could hardly believe it. "Really? You look a bit young. You must have been a prodigy."

"I just started studying about medicine and health when I was a child."

"Ah, alright. Well I'm a nurse in the military."

"Really? Which branch?"

"Marines."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm what?" She asked.

"You're interesting."

A blush came up on her face, along with a smile. "Me? Interesting? Nooo. You're just being nice."

Law slightly shook his head. "I don't lie about these kind of things."

"Well, thank you for the compliment."

Time went by some more, they didn't talk much after that, but they were at least enjoying each other's company; so it wasn't an awkward moment. When it had became three in the afternoon, there were dark clouds forming, showing that it was gonna rain soon.

"It's gonna rain soon." Ice said, finally breaking the silence.

Law re-opened his eyes and looked up. "So it is." He got up all the way. "Bepo!"

The Labrador appeared almost out of nowhere and ran to his master. The woman standing beside him smiled at the dog. It was only a second later when she had called her dogs and put on their collars.

"You know, instead of having a leash connecting to the collar, you should have a dog harness so you won't choke them."

"Hm, oh I know. I was gonna get some dog harnesses once I get paid."

They walked out the park and headed down the sidewalk.

"So, you from here?"

"No. I'm from Florida." The mildly spiky haired man answered. "What about you?"

"I was born in Malaysia and moved to Maine when I was four years. I moved to California when I got accepted to a university."

Law nodded as his response. They kept walking in silence until they reached their houses. They said their good byes and walked, both giving each other glances before disappearing in the separate buildings.


End file.
